Two Can Play At This Game
by biiankah
Summary: Zach is an undercover spy working for Blackthorn Elite. His girlfriend, Cammie, is an undercover spy working for Gallagher. The two are good at keeping secrets from one another. But what happens when their both sent to Paris on a mission and happen to unravel their lover's secrets? C x Z. Spies. A bit like Mr and Mrs Smith.
1. Into The Night

**Author's Notes: This story literally popped into my head when I was checking my text messages. Weird right? I don't intend on the story being any longer than a few chapters. When I find out how many exactly I'll tell you guys. It's only because I'm suffering from a bit of writer's block for my other fanfics, which you should totally check out (:**

**Ally Carter owns The Gallagher Girls.**

Chapter One

**Zach**

I'm writing this as I pack for Paris. Yeah, Paris, France.

If only you could have seen my face two weeks ago when Solomon told me to pack my bags and get ready to head out to Paris for a secret mission. I swear I could have kissed him then and there. But then that wouldn't have worked out too well considering I have a girlfriend whom I would die for, lying soundlessly in the queen sized bed of our small apartment, might I add.

This brought me back to the memory of last night. The sex was fantastic. Not that everything about Cammie wasn't fantastic.

But God that was probably the best mind-blowing-sex I have ever had. I felt goose bumps indulge my skin at the thought of a naked Cammie grinding all over me again.

I shake my head. Not now, Goode. Get back to work.

I do a double take of the small room, making sure I have everything for this mission. I kneel down and reach for the familiar control pad under my bed. I dial in the correct password and watch as the floor beneath me slowly opens and a large, dark box leers up at me.

My baby, how I've missed you. I quickly open the box and assess my arsenal. I smile deviously before loading the familiar objects into my bag.

When I feel satisfied with the small amount of clothing and weapons in my suitcase, I lean over and kiss Cammie's sleeping form on the forehead.

God she was cute. Shame I had to leave her at 3 in the morning.

Cammie didn't know. Anything. Don't get me wrong, she's a very intelligent woman which led her to get hired by the leading company of computer software in the United States.

But she didn't know anything about my double life. But who could blame her? I kept such a great job of hiding it, even working as a business marketer to throw anyone off my trail. Which worked great for me; it usually helped cover any missions I would be leaving the country for.

I mean that's kind of what spies are meant to do. Duh.

I walk over to my desk and scribble a small note.

_About to go, love you._

_Call when I get there._

_Miss you, be safe._

Jeez I was going soft. Although I still remain to have an eager smile planted on lips. All the best missions happen in Paris. I hold the note against the fridge as I place a small magnet over it.

I take a quick look back at Cammie.

Be back soon. I hope.

Then I walk out the small apartment into my unknown destiny.

**Cammie**

I wake up to the door locking swiftly behind someone.

Zach probably, leaving for his big business trip.

Fantastic.

I stretch my sore limbs as I climb out of the warm bed.

I let my mind wander back to last night. The drinking, partying and the sex.

I look towards the ceiling and smile. Silently thanking the heaven's for creating someone like Zach.

Now, time to get to work. I walk over to my closet and scan through the countless designer clothes I own.

As I reach the end of the rack I grin brightly. I press my hand against the cool material and smile as it pushes back, deeper into the closet. I tie my hair into a messy ponytail as I saunter into the small room. Walls of guns and daggers lie side by side.

I know what you're thinking.

How does a 25 year old woman have an extended closet and where can I get one?

Joking, but I know what you're really thinking. The reason I have a huge supply of weaponry is because I'm not your average person. Yes, I work at a mundane computer company, but that's what I call my day job. My night job however is a little more fast-paced to my liking.

I'm a spy. Yes, one of those.

I spend hours upon hours training at a secret underground gym, hidden to any normal person.

I fly across the globe, hunting down the bad guys and locking them up for good.

And all while maintaining employee of the month and keeping my boyfriend satisfied. Not that the hard work at the gym doesn't help.

I feel the smooth weapons glide across my nimble hands as I deposit them into my black suitcase. I leave the room, locking the entrance behind me.

I grab a handful of dresses and fancy tops. I'm going to Paris and I don't want to be underdressed.

I shut the closet and change into my swift mission gear. Which involves a black jacket (that hugged my curves in every way imaginable), full length tights and a pair of kick-ass boots. Now I was ready.

I scan around the room and walk out when a post-it note attached to the fridge steals my attention.

I let my eyes focus over the soft lettering and smile at my boyfriend's warm heartiness.

He was definitely a keeper.

I place the note on the counter and grab my things as I leave into the night.

**Author's Notes: Please tell me your thoughts, questions, ideas? Anything. Just shoot them at me. I still don't know how long the story will be but do take notice that this isn't anything serious, just a minor story to feed my brain. Because it is a side job, I probably won't update this story as much as my others. Sorry!**

**Peace out girl scout.**


	2. From Paris, With Love

**Author's Notes: Hey you, yes you. Read this chapter. Now.**

**Ally Carter owns The Gallagher Girls.**

Chapter Two

**Zach**

I landed in Paris at exactly 11am. I stretch my stiff limbs and descend from the private jet. The organisation I work for, Blackthorn Elite, is generously funded. Which explains all the perks of my job. My chauffer was already waiting for me outside the airport. The service in Paris is fantastic.

I climb into the car and give the driver a nod.

"Mr Goode," He calls from the front. He had a white bushy moustache and no visible hair under his driving cap.

"This is he." I smile from the plush seating.

He gives a curt nod and puts the car into drive. I make use of this time to take my phone out of my coat and dial my girlfriend. She'd be expecting my call any minute now.

**Cammie**

I brush past the crowded rooms of the airport. My flight had been delayed a few minutes leaving me in a grouchy mood. I grab my suitcase and fight against the hustle to make it outside.

I smiled at the form of transportation I will be using to get to my hotel. It was sheer, black transfer car with tinted windows.

I open my door and scoot inside.

"Ms Morgan, I'm delighted to make your acquaintance." The driver smiles.

"Thank you," I nod. Suddenly my phone begins to vibrate in my pocket.

It was Zach probably calling to tell me he arrived in Tokyo for his business meeting.

"Hello?" I ask into the mouth piece.

"Hey babe," He coos in reply, "Just touched down in Tokyo."

"That's great, hope you had a safe trip," I say as I watch the interesting buildings pass by in a blur.

"I did, I miss you." He answered.

"I miss you too, Baby. I have a lunch date with Liz I need to go too. Be safe." I lie smoothly.

"Okay, I will. Bye Cam." He replies. I end the call swiftly and smile at my destination. The hotel was called Le Meurice. Fancy.

"I'll bring your bags up, Ms Morgan." The driver nods as he pops open the trunk.

"Thank you." I smile. I walk into the lobby and I'm greeted with a smiling concierge.

"Cameron Morgan." I tell him.

He types something into his computer and nods in approval. He hands me a flashy card for my room and gestures towards the elevators.

"Welcome to Paris," He says in a heavily accented voice, "And please enjoy your stay."

**Zach**

I make my way into my room and let out a low whistle at its brilliance. Blackthorn booked a room for me at Hotel Lutetia. And a smart choice too.

The walls were at best, plain except for a single painting of an orchard hanging above the king sized bed. The small kitchen was accompanied with champagne and bottles of water.

Damn. If only Cammie and I had spent a night here. Imagine the sex.

I pad over to the bed and pull my suitcase on top. I take out my clothes and walk over to the closet. Pushing it open, I notice a clean, ironed suit hanging contently in a plastic case.

There's a small note pinned to the material.

_Wear this tonight._

_Good Luck Goode._

Damn, Blackthorn is skilled. But like I need luck. I was aware that my mission would begin almost instantly. Starting at a fancy museum showing in the _Louvre_ tonight.

I had a few hours to prepare for the night. That meant getting down to business.

**Cammie**

I flick through the channels on the cable. There's nothing to watch at midday. Jeez, you'd think Paris could offer a wider selection.

I groan as I turn the television off. I walk over to the small kitchen area and grab a cool bottle of water.

_Compliments of Le Meurice. Enjoy._

Hell yes I'll enjoy. I down the bottle and walk back over to the bed. I scan the sparkly, red strapless dress I'll be wearing tonight. Gallagher, the spy organisation I work for, has laid it on my bed. I check the price tag.

€ 3000

I hastily bring my fingers away from the gentle fabric. I could practically feel myself growing poorer.

I think back to my two best friends in NYC, Bex and Liz. The three of us have worked for Gallagher ever since graduation. We've gone on missions together which have resulted in capturing the evil villain. Bex groaned with jealousy at my offer of the mission after telling her. Liz congratulated me and told me not to forget the basics. I missed them so much; maybe they'd help me overcome this boredom. I reluctantly turn back towards the flat screen and begin to scan through the channels once more.

**Zach**

"…108, 109, 200." I exclaim as I finish my final push-up. I begin to practice my snap kicks. Keeping track in my head. I check the time, 6pm.

I walk into the bathroom and pull my clothes off. I bustle into the shower and let the warmth relax my muscles.

I let my head roll back to enjoy the feeling. When I'm contempt with my sanitary requirements I exit the shower and walk over to my closet with a towel wrapped around my waist.

The suit hangs there, untouched. I take it off the hook and out of the plastic.

I put the suit on and wink at my reflection in the mirror. Damn, I felt sorry for any ladies getting a look at me tonight.

I strut out of the lobby and smile delightfully as my chauffeur has arrived on time again.

"Tardiness is not a problem for you I assume," I say as I buckle the seatbelt around myself.

"I'm dedicated to my job, Mr Goode, what can I say?" The chauffeur smirks. "Mr Soloman has assured the arrival of this envelope to you." The driver places one hand into the visa and hands me a clean manila envelope.

My idea of fun. I peel it open and scan over the typed lettering.

_ADDRESSED TO: Operative Goode, Zachary._

_SENT ON: 13__TH__ March, 2012. 1500 hrs._

_Mr Goode. Thank you for accepting the terms of this assignment.  
Your mission is to infiltrate the Louvre, Paris, France. Our sources have speculated a heist that will occur tonight. We are unaware as to what possession is aimed to be stolen._

_We have set-up an invitation to the museum showing. It is attached to this report. _

_Be haste. Be Calm._

_Stick to your cover._

_Locate the larcenists._

_Good Luck, Mr Goode._

_Chief Operative Joe Solomon.  
Blackthorn Elite._

I eye the invitation with the name Carson Lightwood printed on it in fancy lettering.

"We have arrived, Mr Goode." The chauffeur gave a curt nod.

I thank him and step out of the car, invite in hand. I flash the guard a smile and show him my invite. He nods and ushers me inside. Tonight, I'm not Zachary Goode.

I'm Carson Lightwood and I intend to stick to it.

**Cammie**

The Louvre was simple and elegant. It helped the viewers to focus on the masterpieces that adorned the walls. I clutch my purse and scan the area.

Rachel, the chief operative at Gallagher, had told me that my mission was to stop a heist that was scheduled to occur tonight. Fun.

I walk around the room and pretend to interpret the paintings in front of me. There so different and interesting that I find myself getting lost in their beauty.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" I turn to look for the person who has awoken me out of my reverie.  
"Yes, they are," I say to a dark-haired man beside me.

"I could say the same for you," The man smiles me. He's dressed in a clean suit with a perfectly tied bowtie. He has stubble surrounding his jaw that travels down his neck. He's handsome but he doesn't hold a candle to Zach.

"Thank you," I smile back in reply.

"I'm Adrian O'Stead." He flashes me another smile as he extends his hand for me.

"Rosie Hale," I shake his hand. Stick to my cover.

"Well Ms Hale, I couldn't help but notice your deep interest in these pieces." Adrian says as he motions to the walls.

"There all very interesting," I say.

He nods in agreement then hands me glass of glistening champagne.

"Champagne?" He asks. I thank him and accept the glass.

"You'll have to excuse me, Ms Hale." He squeezes my hand and walks towards the other side of the room.

There's something odd about him. I think as I stare down at the glass of champagne. I train my eyes on the bottom of the drink and smile at his feeble attempt. It was a good idea but not good enough. I poor the drugged liquid into a nearby pot plant and deposit the glass. I just discovered another objective.

**Zach**

I watch people move and talk about another painting. Glass of champagne in their hands. There's a few good looking girls but nothing close to Cammie.

I must be thinking about her too much because I swear I just saw her walk through the crowd. Damn it, Goode. You have a heist to intercept.

I walk towards a painting and tilt my head. It's weird. I'll give the artist that. I walk down towards other paintings when something catches my attention. I smell something, something really weird. I backtrack and find myself facing a pot plant. I evaluate the plant intently. It has a strange aroma to it. Champagne? No, it's more than that. I take a sniff and it hits me. The plant smells like rohypnol. The drug used in roofies.

I quickly stand up and look over the crowd. Someone here is obviously trying to drug someone. I walk around again. Hoping to find anyone out of place.

My eyes land on a hot brunette. Well, she seems hot. I can only see the back of her. She has dark, chocolate hair flowing behind her as she walks eagerly out of the room. Her tight, red strapless dress, which I couldn't help made her butt look irresistible, limited her movements. Giving me the perfect opportunity to tail her.

**Cammie**

I've only made it a few steps towards the exit when I have the feeling that someone is following me.

I take a quick look behind me, pretending to adjust my dress. There's a guy looking intently at a portrait. His head is cocked to the side that I can't identify his face, but I'm almost certain he's tailing me.

His fault.

I walk out the door and turn the corner swiftly, hiding behind a pillar. I watch the exit and soon enough I see him emerge outside. It's dark so his face still isn't visible but I grab a small knife from my garter. I wait around the corner until I see his shadow approaching and I swiftly pin him against the wall. The moonlight is hitting his face perfectly that his features come into contact. We share the same look. Confusion and shock. And we have a damn reason too.

"Cammie?" He asks, eyes wide.

"Zach," I respond, my breath slightly hitched, "What are you doing here?"

Oh boy, I was not expecting this.

**Author's Notes: Tell me you guys enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I love this so much. Please review, can't wait to hear your ideas and thoughts. **

**X**

**B**


	3. A Joint Effort

**Author's Notes: This chapter was so fun to write. I really like this story. It's unplanned so anything can happen. **

**Ally Carter owns The Gallagher Girls.**

Chapter Three

**Zach**

I watch Cammie's breath slightly hitch as she looks me in the eyes. This has got to be some kind of sick joke because there is no explanation possible for my confusion.

"What are _you_ doing here?" I say, not answering her question.

"I asked first," She says, her hazel eyes searching mine for answers.

"I, I can't say." I mutter under my breath. It's only then I notice the small knife she has resting against my neck. I feel it's cool surface against my skin.

"Cammie, what the hell, is that a knife?" I ask.

She looks down at her hand and slowly slides the weapon back into her garter. I watch her swift movements and how extremely sexy she looks.

"Why do you have a knife?" I ask, rubbing my neck where the blade once was.

"Zach. You have 5 seconds to tell me why you're here." She says, arms crossed over her chest. Avoiding my question, might I add.

"Why don't you tell me what you're doing here, Cameron?" I retort. I know I just pushed the wrong buttons because she gives me a hard look. I let my eyes wander over her body, down to her heels and slowly back up to her face.

"Or you could tell me where you got that hot dress," I smirk. Cammie brings her fist up to collide with my shoulder. Well, that's what she would have accomplished if I hadn't caught the swing mid-air.

"So which question are you going to answer first?" I smile down at her.

**Cammie**

I watch my hand as it's quickly captured in Zach's.

"God, Zach!" I look back at him. He gives a small smirk and drops my hand. How did he do that? It was quicker than my own movements. But how do you have faster reflects then a spy? Unless…

"You're a spy." I stare at him disbelief.

We both stand there frozen for a few seconds before he says, "You are too."

"I can't believe this."

"How did I not know my own _girlfriend_, who I _live_ with, is a spy," Zach muttered in disbelief.

"Because I know how to do my job, _Zachary_." I reply.

"Last time I checked, you didn't know I was a spy either." He says.

"Looks like we're both doing our job right." He nods in agreement and we both turn to look at each other.

"You're here for the heist!" We say at the same time.

"I'm here to stop it," I answer.

"Isn't that such a feeble answer." He narrows his eyes at me.

"What?" I ask, "You think I'm part of the heist?"

"Looks that way," He answers, "I saw the pot plant. You tried to drug someone."

"Someone tried to drug me!" I call back, "It's lucky I didn't take a drink or…"

I let my words slowly die down and look back at Zach.

"What?" He asks.

"I was tailing someone. A guy. Adrian O'Stead. We have to find him, Zach. Now." I say sternly.

He nods at me and we begin to walk back inside when the sound of a blood-curling scream echoes in our ears.

**Zach**

I look at Cammie and we race inside, guns at the ready. My eyes widen at the sight before us. Hundreds of people are cowering on the marble tiles, hands over their heads, some muttering prayers under their breaths.

There are five men standing up. Two are armed and the other three are rounding up more hostages.

They haven't noticed us yet which we use to our advantage. I scurry towards the closest one and wrap his arm around his back. His fires a shot that takes out one of the skylights. I pull the gun out of his grasp and kick it across the floor. He spins around and throws a punch, connecting with my jaw perfectly. Bastard.

I quickly hook my foot around his knee, pulling him down. He stumbles for a few seconds and I kick him down again. Knocking him unconscious. I hurry to the next man. He's significantly bigger but slower that when he lunges for me, I have enough time to dodge his blow. He manages to grab me and pin me against him. Wrenching my gun away from me. I'm greeted by the nauseating smell of his breath. Onions and cheese. Gross.  
I twist in his grasp and elbow him in the face. I smile at the sound of a sickening snap and I know I felt nose cartilage. I definitely broke it.

He looks more pissed off than ever. He lunges towards me once more and I deliver a swift tornado kick to his face. That shuts him up as he crumples to the ground. I look across the room and see Cammie struggling with two of the assailants.

I race towards her but my path is quickly blocked by a thin man. He's quick, which can be a real problem. He goes for a roundhouse kick and I only just dodge the blow. I deliver a front kick which collides with his solar plexus. He hesitates for a moment and begins to throw punches at me. I try my best to dodge each hit but he's fast. He manages to deliver an uppercut which stings like hell.

I let out a groan and try for an axe kick. I feel his face run across my shoe and smile as he falters.

Cammie. I need to help Cammie.

I run across the floor and see her sinking to the ground.

No. No. No.

I run up to one of the assailants and knee him from behind. Damaging his spinal cord no doubt. He arches his back in pain and falls to the ground. I'm just about to kick the other one when I feel a strong weight lunge at me from behind. I try to spin around but he has me pinned tightly. I can smell onions and I know it's the big guy from before.

I twist in his grasp then hear a distinct, "Get off my boyfriend!"

He crumbles behind me and I smile at Cammie. We spin around, looking for the last one. He's nowhere to be seen. He obviously had half a brain to leave.

We pick up our guns from the tiles and train them on the four assailants, lying unconsciously on the ground. The room is silent. The only thing echoing through the walls is the sound of our heavily breathing. Then a chorus of applause erupts from the hostages. One by one, they slowly begin to stand up and thank us for their lives.

**Cammie**

I turn to Zach and give him a bright smile. I pull him close and whisper a thank you in his ear. By now, the wail of sirens is evident. I kiss Zach roughly on the lips and he smiles.

"Let's go," He takes my hand and gestures outside. We quickly fill-in the cops as to what happened tonight. We tell them who we are why we were here. They nod. Call our supervisors and dismiss us.

As we walk towards a transfer car, I let my mind wander back to earlier that night. The two men had me pinned underneath them. I felt hopeless. If it wasn't for Zach I would have died on the tiles of the _Louvre._ I kiss him on the cheek.

"What was that for?" He smiles at me.

"For saving my life, more than once." I reply.

He nods, "You know there's still one guy out there. Somewhere."

I bite my lip, I know which one disappeared. It was the O'Stead guy who had offered me a drink earlier.

"We'll find him." I squeeze Zach's hand reassuringly.

"With you by my side, we can do anything." He replies.

/

Zach pushes me against the cool elevator wall. His lips trailing open-mouthed kisses down my neck. The elevator comes to a halt and the doors open wide. I pull Zach out, my lips still on his. His hands feverishly roam all over my body. He has to pull away for a few seconds to find his card and slide it through the lock. The door releases a 'click' sound and he pushes me through.

We fall onto his bed. He's on top, his lips travelling lower and lower. I run my hands through his hair and he smiles as I release a groan of pleasure.

I arch my back, allowing him the opportunity to unzip my dress. He quickly slips his hand under me and pulls the zip down. In one swift movement, my dress is on the other side of the room.

"That's 3000 Euros," I try get out against Zach's eager lips.

He only shakes his head and let's his warm hands explore my exposed skin. I quickly start on his shirt. I let my nimble fingers work his buttons but I groan in exasperation. There are too many buttons to undo. I pull his jacket off and rip apart his dress shirt, buttons flying everywhere.

"Shit, Cammie! You ruined my shirt!" He exclaims.  
I smile deviously, " You ruined my dress," and pull him back against me.

It seems to be an acceptable answer because he shuts up and begins kissing me again. His hands quickly go to his bowtie, trying to pull it off.

"No," I murmur against his hot skin, "Leave it on." He happily obliges.

I unbuckle his pants and throw them across the room, adding to the pile of clothes on the ground. There's nothing separating us but our underwear. It's off in a second.

I let him push me over the edge all night as I groan out in pleasure. Yes, no one can quite hold a handle to Zach.

**Author's Notes: Okay, that chapter proved to be harder than expected. For those of you who don't know, I've never written a combat scene so it was very interesting to get to explore that. **

**If you have time, I'd greatly appreciate it if you could check out my other fanfics. I'm sure you'll like them.**

**What was your favourite part? What do you wish happened? Thank you so much for reading, please leave me your thoughts. And, random question, but tell me what countries you guys are all from, love to know.**

**Love always, Bianca.**


	4. Epilogue

**Author's Notes: EPILOGUE TIME! YAY! **

**Ally Carter own The Gallagher Girls**

Chapter Four

**Cammie**

I wake up from the sun's bright rays, streaming in through the large window. I narrow my eyes against the suddenness then sit up. I'm not in my hotel room. I'm cautious for a second until I remember last night. The _Louvre,_ the heist, Zach.

Definitely Zach.

I smile at the memory of last night. It was perfect. I get up and find that the other side of the bed is empty. I search for my dress. It's uncomfortable but I have nothing else to wear. I quickly fix my minimal make-up and find a note left delicately on the counter.

_Come down for breakfast, love. _

_-Z_

I smile at the small gesture and exit the room.

**Zach**

I watch the door intently. Still no Cammie.

I fiddle with my bowtie. I know Cammie would have nothing to wear but her dress so I figured I wouldn't make her feel so overdressed.

At that moment I feel soft hands massage my shoulders. "Hey baby," she whispers in my ear.

"Hey yourself." I smile back. She sits down on the chair opposite me and places a napkin on her lap.

"Have a good sleep?" I ask.

"Better than good," She gives me a subtle wink and smiles down at the food in front of us.

"Jesus, Zach. We should go to Paris more often." She gasps as she places a chocolate croissant on her plate.

I nod in agreement. "Oh, you should read the front page," I gesture towards the newspaper in front of her.

She glances at the heading. "_A Joint Effort: A pair of secret operatives were seen stopping an attempted heist that occurred at the Louvre last night._" She reads, "Original title."

I laugh and begin to butter a small baguette. Damn, the food in Paris was killer. I could wake up like this every day.

We look up at the sounding footsteps of a waiter as he walks towards our table, "Can I interest the couple in a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice?" He asks.

We both nod. The waiter pours Cammie a glass and then walks over to me. I watch as the orange liquid quickly fills the glass. As he gently places my glass of OJ back down on the table, he accidently knocks the napkin resting on my lap to the ground. He doesn't seem to notice as he strides away to the next table.

I release a small sigh and bend down to pick up the fine material. I widen my eyes.

"Cammie," I mutter.

"Mmm?" She replies, clearly absorbed in the article she's reading.

"Is it normal for restaurant to have envelopes attached to the tables?" I ask.

I pull the envelope from under the table and read the bold lettering printed on the front.

_MR ZACHARY GOODE & MS CAMERON MORGAN._

I quickly look for the waiter; he must have known this was there. I turn around and scan the small restaurant. He's nowhere to be seen.

Cammie looks up and lets her mouth hang open in a perfect O.

"Zach…" She says slowly.

"I found this under the table," I tear open the envelope and beckon Cammie closer. She leans over the table, elbows pressed on the edge.

_ADDRESSED TO: Operative Goode, Zachary.  
Operative Morgan, Cameron._

_SENT ON: 14__TH _March, 2012. 1100 hrs.

_Agents,_

_I wish to congratulate you both on the successfulness on your mission last night. You ceased the heist and caught four of the assailants. _

_I am aware that last night's events have resulted in a joint effort on both your parts._

_You are both highly trained operatives and an asset to each of your respectful organizations.  
My name is Malcolm Turner, the Chief Operative of a highly confidential spy organization, called The Circle. _

_As you both are aware, one of the larceners escaped the scene. The targets name is Matthew Renner. He is a well accomplished burglar and known to be the head of the most popular theft organization in the country. The whereabouts of Renner is yet to be confirmed. _

Below was a small shot of Renner entering a dark van. The licence plate is slightly blurred.

_Our sources suggest his organization is planning another heist. _

_I have spoken to Chief Operative Joe Solomon and Chief Operative Rachel Cameron. The head Chiefs of Blackthorn Elite and Gallagher. They have agreed to the terms of this assignment. Should you choose to accept: Operative Goode and Operative Morgan will be signed into The Circle. _

_The arrangement will be temporary, until the target is captured. From there, it is your choice if you wish to work for your original organizations or continue in The Circle._

_I will be contact with you both. Thank you._

_Chief Operative Malcolm Turner  
The Circle_

Cammie stares wide-eyed at the report. I feel my throat tighten. It takes us a few seconds to react to what we had just read.

"Tell me I'm not dreaming," I muttered.

"If you are then I am too," She shook her head in disbelief.

I quickly look over the report again. And again. How is it possible that the Chief Operative of a secret organization wants us?

I let my thoughts clear and finally look at Cammie. She began clutching my hand somewhere in the middle of reading the report.

"Cammie?" I say in a questioning tone. She knows what I'm asking.

She stares blankly at the piece of paper (Evopaper no doubt) in my hands.

"Cam?"

Her eyes slowly trail up to my face. Shock covering her features.

"I'm trying to say yes properly without my voice shaking," She murmurs.

I kiss her right there.

In a quaint restaurant. In front of tens of people. In the City of Love.

I was going to catch Renner and bring him to justice.

With my hot spy girlfriend by my side.

I let the thoughts ease into my mind. The amount of missions we would be offered after this.

It was the start of whole new relationship. One that I would keep forever.

No secrets.

No lies.

Just me and Cammie.

**Author's Notes: It's done, finished. **

**That was such a fun minific to write, I hope you all enjoyed the ending. Please review, I'm desperate to know what's going on in that pretty head of yours.**

**Thank you so much for reading, you are all awesome!**

**You guys should read my other fanfics (: **

**Love Always, Bianca. Author out. **


End file.
